


Connected

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, NCIS LA Exchange, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 3.5 years before Kensi and Deeks Meet at NCIS. Their first meeting at a bar and a one night stand stands eventuates in them being connected in a way Deeks never knew about until he becomes a liason to NCIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story is set before Kensi Meets Deeks at NCIS. They had a one night stand years ago when Deeks was undercover as Max Gentry with LAPD and Kensi was just starting out her career with NCIS.

Kensi had, had a hard day and was looking for a drink and some food and found a Bar on Sunset and there she found a laid back surfer with shaggy hair which she would come to know as Deeks.

Deeks who was working undercover as Max Gentry was sitting at a bar on the sunset strip having a glass of scotch, which was otherwise known as his dinner when Kensi walked in.

All attention in the bar suddenly turned the mysterious brunette that had just entered the bar. Deeks looked her up and down and shot her a cheeky smile as he returned to his drink. Immediately capturing her attention Kensi smiled as she walked over to the blonde shaggy haired man currently drowning his sorrows in his glass of scotch.

Kensi sat down next him. "I'll have what he's having." She said. She turned to him. "Hi I'm Inez." She said with a smile.

"I'm Max." Said Deeks.

"Nice to meet you Max." Said Kensi as she looking Deeks up and down and smiled.

"See something you like Inez?" Said Deeks as he inched closer to her their faces only mere centimeters away.

Kensi turned away picked up her glass swallowed the whole amount in one mouthful and put her glass back down on the bar, smiled and started walking away making sure to glance over her shoulder and gave him a smoldering smile as she exited the bar.

Deeks smiled. He finished his drink, put his glass down on the bar and headed outside to find Kensi waiting for him.

Kensi was leaning up against the wall as Deeks came out of the bar. "Took you long enough." She teased. Deeks turned around to see Kensi up against the wall. Deeks closed the distance between them, his face mere centimeters from hers just like they were in the bar not a couple of minutes earlier. Deeks pressed against Kensi with his hands either side of her.

The heat between them was electric, their breathing was getting heavier as Deeks made his move her grabbed Kensi by the back of her neck, kissing her. They kissed passionately for all of a few seconds and then broke the kiss.

Kensi was still pinned against the wall. Deeks leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "How about you come back to my place and we continue what we started." He whispered.

Kensi leaned into him. "Lead the way." She whispered.

Kensi woke up the next morning to find Max lying next to her. She quickly gathered her things off the floor, which we're strewn all around his apartment and left and headed into OSP.

Deeks woke up half an hour later to find Inez gone. He got up got dressed and started looking for her in his apartment but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe I didn't get her number. I'm going to miss her." He thought to himself as he smiled while making coffee as the images from the previous night ran through his head.

Cut forward 2 months to the Doctors Office

"Congratulations Miss Blye, you're 2 months pregnant."


	2. Kensi Meets Deeks

I'm pregnant." She said slowly

"Yes around 8 weeks." Said the doctor

"I can't be pregnant. I have a birth control implant in my arm."

"It appears that it has stopped working Ms Blye. Did you notice that your period had stopped?"

"The doctor said that if the implant was working I might not get any."

"That's true, which is why we also suggest regular pregnancy tests." She said

"I'm pregnant." She whispered

Fast Forward 7 months later.

Kensi Blye had delivered a daughter. She was perfect. Pure innocence. Welcome to the world Catherine Julia Blye

Fast forward 3.5 years and it was Deeks's first day at NCIS.

"Catherine, we're going to be late. Come on." Yelled Kensi

"Coming Mama." Said Catherine as she came skipping out of her room with her backpack.

"You got everything?"

Catherine nodded.

"Okay, come on, let's go." Said Kensi as she ushered her daughter out of the house.

Meanwhile at OSP

Sam and Callen were talking at their desks when they saw Hetty walking towards with a blonde haired man in tow.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna. This is Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. He has been appointed our NCIS / LAPD Liaison Officer, effective as of now."

"Welcome to the team Deeks." Said Callen, while Sam just looked on skeptically as Hetty walked to her office. Callen followed.

"Problem Mr Callen?" asked Hetty.

"Why are we being assigned a liaison from LAPD Hetty?

"After the last case Director Vance thought it would be a good idea to have a liaison between NCIS and LAPD and the bosses at LAPD agree."

"Alright, well than why Deeks, what does he have that makes him fit in with our unit Hetty?"

"Mr Deeks was a lawyer before becoming a law enforcement officer Mr Callen. He has worked undercover in many a criminal enterprise and he has developed contacts that will prove valuable to us."

Callen shot Hetty an "I'm skeptical about this whole thing look." Hetty I…"

"Deal with it Mr Callen." She said

Callen chuckled and turned back to walk out of the office and back over to Deeks and Sam when suddenly a whistle came from above. "Case on deck." Said Eric.

"Come on Deeks, let's go." Said Callen as they made their way up the stairs.

"Where's Kensi?" Asked Sam.

"Probably running late. Again. I hear it's not easy handling an almost 4 year old. Said Callen.

"Yeah, she's going to incur the wrath of Hetty if she's not here soon." Said Sam.

"Who's Kensi?" Asked Deeks.

Sam and Callen looked at each other a smile and continued up the stairs into OPS.

"Callen, Sam. Who's Kensi?" Said Deeks as he followed them.

Hetty and Eric were waiting for them to brief them on the case.

10 minutes later they had finished the briefing and Sam and Callen were heading down the stairs with Deeks trailing behind as Kensi was entering the mission.

"Morning Kens, Catherine giving you trouble again?"

"For an almost 4 year old she's got a lot of attitude." Said Kensi

"Isn't that all girls." Said Callen

"No" smirked Kensi

Callen and Sam stepped aside to reveal Deeks. "Kensi this is…"

"Max? What are you doing here?"

"Inez?" Said Deeks.

Callen and Sam stood silently looking at Deeks and Kensi staring each other down.

"Kensi as I was…" Callen started to say

"Wait, you're names Kensi not Inez?"

Sam smirked as he watched the chaos that was about to unfold in front of him.

"Let me guess, your names not Max?" she said

Deeks smiled. "No, it's not. It's Detective Marty Deeks LAPD, and I'm the new LAPD/ NCIS liaison.

Kensi couldn't believe, what was happening, the father of her child was standing right here in NCIS, he was back in her life. Was she going to tell him about Catherine? I mean how would he react?

"Wait, so you two know each other how?" asked Callen.

Before Deeks could answer Kensi jumped in.

"We dated for a little while." Said Kensi

"And the fake names were necessary because?" Asked Callen

Kensi quickly tried to change the subject. "Do we have a case?" she asked.

Callen chuckled. "Yes we do, take your new partner here and check out the crime scene."

"Wait what." Said Deeks

"He's my new partner?" she asked

"Yeah, is there a problem." Said Callen

Kensi looked at Deeks with a straight face. "No. I just didn't think I would be partnered with Shaggy from Scooby Doo."

"Really, Shaggy, that's what you're going with. Nice." Said Deeks

Suddenly Hetty appeared out of no-where. "Ms Blye, my office."

"Someone's in trouble." Said Sam

"You need back up Kens? Asked Callen

Kensi ignored them and followed Hetty into her office.

"I'm sorry I was late Hetty. Catherine took some time getting ready this morning."

"That's not why I called you in here Ms Blye. I know that Mr Deeks is the father of your daughter."

"How did you…"

Hetty put her hand up to stop Kensi talking. "I've had yourself and Mr Deeks on my radar long before you ever set foot in NCIS. Now does he know he fathered a child with you Ms Blye."

"No. I tried to go around to his place but there was no-one there, and I didn't know how to get in contact with him."

"He needs to be told Ms Blye. It is not fair on Mr Deeks and it is also not fair to Catherine not to know her father."

"I understand Hetty." Said Kensi

"Sooner, rather than later Ms Blye.

"I assume you won't be sending Max and me. I mean Deeks and me out into the field together."

"I most certainly will be Ms Blye. It is important that you two connect as partners and as parents to your child. Now, go, go, your crime scene awaits."

Kensi walked out of Hetty's office to the 3 awaiting men no doubt curious about what has they were talking about.

"Come on Deeks, crime scene, let's go." Said Kensi as she started walk out of the mission.

Deeks turned to Callen and Sam. "Any tips on how to her handle her." Asked Deeks

"You dated her shouldn't you know already Deeks." Said Sam

"Yeah." Whispered Deeks

"Deeks!" yelled Kensi

"Coming!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"You think he's gonna survive the day." Asked Callen

"Nope." Said Sam as he and Callen went to interview the victim's family.

Cut to the Car Ride to the Crime Scene with Kensi and Deeks

Kensi and Deeks had been sitting in silence most of the way to the crime scene until Deeks couldn't take it anymore.

"You're really just going to sit there and not say anything."

"What's there to talk about Deeks or is it Max."

"Wow, seriously. Look when I met you I was undercover with LAPD, okay and might I remind you I'm not the only one who was dishonest Inez. Okay and you know what, it was 3 and half years ago and it wasn't like you stuck around. I woke up and you were gone."

"I came back Deeks, 2 months after we slept together okay. I went to your apartment and you weren't there Deeks, you're apartment was cleaned out. I checked with your neighbors, they didn't know where you'd gone to, there was no forwarding address, and no phone number nothing."

"Wait, why would you come back 2 months after we…" and then a light bulb went off in Deeks's brain and got a serious look on his face. "Kensi, were you pregnant?"

Kensi looked away from Deeks and tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Kensi is that what you we're coming to tell me that you we're pregnant with our child."

"Yes" she said still not looking at Deeks.

"Wow." Said Deeks in soft tone. "Did you have the baby?"

"Yes." She repeated

"So I fathered a child and you didn't tell me!" he said

"I tried Deeks okay. I told you that okay. I couldn't find you to tell you. I've been raising my, our daughter on my own for last 3 and half years.

"What's her name?" he whispered. "What's her name?" he said in a louder tone.

"Catherine, her name is Catherine."

"Wow… I have a child out there that I didn't know about. I need some time to get my head around this."

"I get it Deeks. Look can we talk about this later, we're here we need to focus on work okay."

"Yeah." Said Deeks as they got out of the car and entered the crime scene.

Please, please review guys, I always love to read them! Let me know what you think!


	3. Deeks Meets Catherine

Deeks head had been stuck in clouds for most of the day. "I have a daughter. She's been out there 4 years and I've never known." He thought to himself.

Everyone started to arrive back at the mission later that day after a long day questioning family members, interviewing possible witnesses and tracking down leads and making an eventual arrest.

Kensi and Deeks walked back in to the mission first. "Kensi." Said Deeks. Kensi stopped and turned her new partner. "Knowing now that I have a daughter I can't go through life not knowing her. I keep trying to picture what she looks like, a mix of you and me. I want to meet her."

Kensi swallowed. "Deeks I, I um haven't told her anything about you."

"Wait, what did you say when she asked where her dad was."

"I told her that her dad had moved away."

"Right, well I guess that makes sense. That's what I did."

"Listen I'll talk to her tonight and see what we can set up.

"Yeah, okay."

"I gotta go and pick her up from the sitter. I'll see you later"

"Yeah." Replied Deeks

Cut to Callen and Sam talking as they drove back to the mission

"So what do you think Sam?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Deeks and Kensi?"

"What about them G?

Callen shot Sam a look.

"What was that look for G? Deeks already admitted they dated."

"Yeah, but the way Kensi reacted when she saw him, she was shocked Sam

"People tend to react like that when they come back into your life unexpectedly G."

"And the fake names I mean what is with that?"

"You're really asking that G, the person with over 100 aliases.

Callen shot Sam a look. "Fair enough. Maybe he was working undercover?"

"Maybe. I still think there's more to it."

"Like what G?"

"Like I think that Deeks Is Catherine's father?"

"Explains the freak out by Kensi. She thought she'd never see him again and there he is. He just magically pops back into her life."

"Maybe not so magically Sam"

Callen looked at Sam. "Hetty"

"You think Hetty did this G?"

"It would not surprise me if she did. Deeks didn't just land at OSP for no reason. None of us landed at OSP for no reason."

"You think they'll tell us."

"No probably not." Said Callen

Sam and Callen continued their drive back to the mission and headed home for the night.

Cut to Kensi's place.

Kensi had dropped by the sitter and had picked up Catherine who was now sitting at the dining room table drawing while Kensi was making dinner. She looked over at her daughter while the thoughts of what Hetty and Deeks had said to her ran through her mind. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her.

"What are you drawing sweetie?"

"Me and you at the beach Mum"

"Ah I see, there's the sun and the waves and the sand, and there's you and there's me. Very good." She said as she smiled at her. Kensi looked at her daughter. After seeing Deeks today for the first time in 4 years she could see parts of Deeks in Catherine, her eyes, her nose, her love for the beach and the ocean.

"Catherine I saw your dad today."

"You saw dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, he wants to see you."

"He wants to see me? What if he doesn't like me." She said

"Then he's just silly because you're absolutely gorgeous. Come here." She said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"How about you draw a picture for your dad and you can give to him when we see him okay?"

"Okay Mum"

Kensi smiled as she walked into the other room and pulled out her phone and dialed Deeks's number.

"Deeks, its Kensi. I spoke to her and she's..well she's drawing a picture to give to you right now."

Deeks smiled.

"So how does tomorrow work for you?" She asked

"Tomorrow tomorrow is good. Where do you want to meet?"

"She loves the beach. How about we meet there about noon?"

Deeks smiled. "Loves the beach, definitely my daughter." He thought. "Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Come on Catherine, time for bed."

"But I want to finish the drawing for dad."

"Alright you can finish the drawing for your dad then food, then bed."

"Okay Mum." Said Catherine as she went back to her drawing.

Kensi served up dinner as Catherine was finishing up her drawing. Catherine turned her mum and showed her the drawing. "That looks great sweetie. I'm sure he'll love it." Said Kensi with a smile.

"Alright time for a shower, then bed. I'll come and tuck you in." Catherine nodded and headed out of the room. Kensi collapsed on the couch. She was a nervous a million things running through her head. "How would Catherine react to Deeks, how would Deeks react to Catherine, and how much will Deeks want to be in her life."

20 minutes later Catherine was showered changed and Kensi was sitting by her bedside tucking her.

"What's daddy like Mum." Said Catherine.

Kensi thought for a moment. "Well I won't spoil the surprise for you" She said as she tickled her but he kind of looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo."

Catherine laughed "I like Shaggy" she said.

Kensi chuckled. "Me too sweetie, me too. Come on time for bed." Said Kensi as she tucked her and kissed her good night."

Kensi turned off the light and leant against the doorframe. "What the hell did I mean me too? Do I have feelings for Deeks, Max…"

Kensi took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of her mind and changed and relaxed back on the couch, falling asleep not long after.

Cut to the next morning

Kensi woke up to find Catherine sitting in front of her dressed and ready to go.

"Morning Mum"

"Morning Catherine. You are up very early. "You're excited aren't you?"

Catherine nodded.

Kensi smiled, got up and pulled Catherine into her. "I can tell, but first I need some coffee and you need some breakfast, come on."

Kensi cooked breakfast for Catherine and made coffee for herself. Before they knew it, it was time.

"Catherine, you ready to go? Come on we're going to be late. You've got your picture"

"I'm ready." Said Catherine who was standing by the door waiting.

"Kensi smiled. "Alright, let's go."

Kensi and Catherine headed out on their way to the beach to meet Deeks.

Meanwhile at Deeks's apartment

Deeks was sitting on his couch passing the time until he finally gets to meet his daughter. Normally Deeks was calm under pressure, but he was nervous about meeting her. He finally decided to bite the bullet and head out a little early go for a walk on the beach.

Cut to the beach

Deeks arrived at the beach earlier than Kensi as predicated. He took off his flip flops and started walking by the water edge trying to calm his nerves about his daughter.

Meanwhile Kensi had arrived at the beach, she unload some gear out of the car and grabbed Catherine's hands as they walked down onto the beach. She quickly spotted Deeks down by the ocean. With Catherine by her side she walked down towards him. "Deeks" she yelled as she got closer. Deeks turned around and saw Kensi and who he assumed with Catherine next to her. Deeks smiled, she was gorgeous the perfect mix of Kensi and himself.

"Hi Deeks" she said

"Hi, hi Kensi." He said not taking his eyes of the little girl.

"This is Catherine" She said as she motioned to her daughter.

Deeks bent down so he was eye level with the little. "Hi Catherine. I'm.."

Deeks didn't know what to say, he didn't know whether to call himself Marty or Dad.

Kensi took the lead. "Catherine, this is your dad." She said

"You look like Shaggy" she said

Deeks laughed as Kensi chuckled. "Catherine that's not nice."

Catherine looked up at Kensi and said "But you called him Shaggy mom."

Deeks laughed. "That was wrong. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright Kensi" he whispered. He looked at Catherine "I kind of do look like Shaggy don't I."

"Yes" she giggled.

"You can call me whatever you want okay."

"Okay Shaggy Dad."

Deeks laughed.

"I draw you a picture." She said as she pulled it out of the bag and handed it to Deeks."

"Wow you are a great artist. I'm going to put this on my fridge for everyone to see."

"Not for everyone, just for you." She said with a serious face.

"Alright just for me I promise." Said Deeks.

"Will you make sandcastles with me?" She asked Deeks

"Sure, why not I am the sandcastle master." Said Deeks as he smiled.

Catherine giggled as they sat down in the sand making sandcastles with the buckets.

"You've done a great job raising her Kensi. She's a great kid." As he turned the bucket upside making another part of the castle.

"Thanks Deeks." She said as she ran her hand over Catherine's hair.

"Now, every princess deserves a tower. What do you say you help me make one." He said to Catherine.

Catherine nodded and moved over by Deeks, who was helping her build the tower.

Kensi looked on. Kids like Deeks, especially Catherine, they had connected almost instantly. She smiled as she watched them bond.

Deeks and Catherine finished making the sand castle. "Mom, look what we made"

Kensi smiled. "Wow that looks amazing. Great job!"

Catherine smiled. "Mom, can we walk in the water."

"Sure babe" she said.

"Can Dad come with us?" she asked.

"Uhh sure, if he wants."

Catherine turned to him. "I'd love too" said Deeks.

They grabbed their bags as they took off their shoes and headed down to the water.

"Mom, how come you dad don't live in same house. All my friends mom and dad live together."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. "I'll let you handle this one" said Deeks

"Thanks Deeks." Kensi turned to look at Catherine, who was looking at her mom. "Well your dad has been away for a little while and when he came back to into town he didn't know we were here her found a place of his own."

"Ohhh, okay mum" said Catherine as they continued to walk through the water.

"Wow, that was easy." Said Deeks.

Kensi smiled. "Just wait, she'll be asking more questions later trust me."

In the meantime Sam had arrived at the beach with his family unbeknownst to Kensi and Deeks.

They finished their walk and started heading back to the car.

"Thanks Kensi for today. I know it can't have been easy."

"Thanks Deeks, you really did great with her today. She really likes you."

"She's an amazing girl. Just like her mom."

Kensi smiled. "We better get going.

"Alright" he said as he bent down to say goodbye to Catherine. "It was really nice to meet you and hang out with you today. Thank you for the picture. You be good for your mom okay"

"Will you come and play again soon Daddy?" she asks

"Deeks looked at Kensi and she nodded subtly. "Sure, you just ask your mom to call me okay."

"Okay I will" she said as she leant forwards into Deeks and gave him a hug.

"Thank you that was a good hug" Said as they withdrew from the hug. "I'll see you again soon okay" Said Deeks as he left. Catherine nodded.

"Bye Deeks" said Kensi

Sam had witnessed the exchange between Kensi Deeks and Catherine and while he couldn't hear what was said the picture formed a thousand words.

Sam walked up to Kensi who was now loading everything back in the car.

"Kensi"

Kensi turned around to see Sam standing there.

"Hey Sam, what's going on."

"Deeks, he's Catherine's father isn't he."

Kensi took a deep breath and stared at Sam.

Please review guys, let me know what you thought of the meeting and what you would like to see come next.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, both the positive and negative ones. I love the different reactions I am getting with this story. Keep up the reviews can't wait to read what you think of this chapter!

"Sam I.. "

But before Kensi could reply Catherine saw Sam and turned to give him a hug.

"Hi Uncle Sam." She said as Sam picked her up.

"Hello princess, did you have a good time at the beach today with Mummy and her friend.

"That's not Mummy's friend. That's my Dad silly."

"Oh silly me." Said Sam as he started to tickle her.

"Let me go Uncle Sam." She said as she squirmed. Sam put her down and Kensi put her in the back on the car in her car seat.

"So Deeks is her father."

"Yeah, he's her dad."

"How did he take it?"

"Well you saw him, just now, he was fine, and he wants to get to know his daughter."

"No I mean when he just found out. I mean it would have been a shock to find out he was a dad."

"Yeah, he didn't take it well, he was angry I kept it from him. But he wanted to see her; he wants to get to know her. He wants to be a part of her life."

"Understandable Kensi. What does that mean for you and him? Are you two together now?"

"No, no, I ah we are definitely not together. I mean we were out of each other's lives for a long time. I can't just jump back in. I have a child to think about.

"I know. Have you actually sat down and talked to him about it? You, Catherine and what this means for both of you."

"No, not yet. He wanted to meet her and I couldn't exactly say no, she is his daughter too.

"Yes she is Sam. Anyway I better head back. Remember to talk to him Kens, you're partners at work, you have to work together every day

"I get it Sam, thanks." Said a slightly annoyed Kensi.

Sam put his head into the car to say goodbye to Catherine. "It was good to see you princess! I hope you had a good time at the beach today."

"I did. I got to see Shaggy."

Sam turned around and looked at Kensi.

"She means Deeks."

Sam laughed. He did kind of look like Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

And you Uncle Sam! I get to see you." She said

"Yes you did" Smiled Sam as he hugged her.

"Talk to him Kens." He said as he withdrew from the car.

"I will Sam." She said as she watched Sam walk back to his family.

Kensi took a deep breath in and jumped in the car and headed home.

Meanwhile Deeks was back at his apartment going over everything that had just happened.

Deeks was lying back on the couch. Deeks smiled images of Kensi and Catherine were passing through his head.

Kensi had arrived back at her apartment. Catherine had bathed and had gone for a nap after such an eventful day at the beach. Kensi crashed on her couch with a beer in hand as Sam's voice echoed through her head. She picked up her phone, tapping her legs with it contemplating whether to call Deeks or not. After a couple of minutes arguing with herself, she dialed Deeks's number.

Meanwhile Deeks was still on his couch drifting off to sleep when his phone rang. He rolled over picked up his phone and saw Kensi's number come up. Deeks immediately sat up swinging his legs over to touch the ground debating whether to answer the call.

"Come on Deeks." She said as she as she waited for Deeks to answer.

Deeks cringed as he answered. "Hey Kensi,"

"Hey Deeks."

"What's ah going on?"

"We need to talk Deeks."

"Alright, do you want me to come.."

"No. no, when Catherine wakes up I'll drop her at Sam's and come over. Is that okay? I think we need to talk.

"Yeah, no, we…should…ah talk. Just come around when you can."

"Thanks Deeks."

Kensi hung up the phone and took a deep breath and called Sam.

"Hey Kens, what's going on, you talk to Deeks yet?"

"No, not yet. Catherine's sleeping. I was hoping you could look after her while I talk to him."

"Sure, no problem, just drop her round when you're ready."

"Thanks Sam." She said as she smiled.

Kensi sat on the couch as she tried to put together some kind of mini speech of what she wanted to say to Deeks when she saw him but she just couldn't get the words right.

A couple of hours later Catherine had woke up and wandered into the lounge room to find Kensi sitting on the couch.

"Mum." She mumbled as she walked towards Kensi rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby." She said as she got up off the couch and walked over to picking her up and giving her a cuddle. "I have to go into work for a little, so you're going to stay with Uncle Sam okay"

"Okay Mum." She said

Kensi put Catherine down and dropped down to her eye level "Okay, how about you get changed and then we'll head over okay."

Catherine nodded and ran back to her room.

15 minutes later Kensi and Catherine were out the door and head over to Sam's.

A short time later they arrived. They walked up to front door as Kensi rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Sam answered.

"Hi Princess, Kamran is inside." Catherine let go of Kensi's hand and raced inside.

"Thanks Uncle Sam."" She said as she took off.

"Thanks for doing this Sam."

"Anytime Kens. You're going to see Deeks aren't you."

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks" she said as she turned around and left.

20 minutes later Kensi had arrived at Deeks's apartment. She was nervous about seeing him and talking everything out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Deeks answered. "Hi Kens, come in, come in. What's going on?"

Kensi turned to face Deeks. "Sam knows."

"He what?" he replied

"He knows, he saw us at the beach together." She said

"Okay" he said in a confused voice.

"He asked if we're together. I told him no and that I didn't know whether I was ready to jump back in again to a relationship."

"Whoa, slow down."

"What!" she said in a confused voice.

"What. The fact we don't know each other Kensi. I mean yeah you know I was disappointed after you snuck out after our night together."

"Deeks I.."

"I mean I liked you Kensi. It would have been great to have you there in the morning, but you weren't. So how about this? How about we just hang out like normal people we get to know each other and see how it develops from there.

Kensi smiled. "Okay" she said in a skeptical voice.

"What, no, look, we have to work together in high pressure situations we have to have each other's back, always. This will be good for us both as partners on the job and Catherine's parents"

"Yeah. Ah, you're right Deeks."

"By the way where is Catherine? I thought you might be bringing her with you."

"No I dropped her off at Sam's I thought this would go worse than what it did.

"You thought this was going to go worse?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I mean you were angry. I thought for sure you'd say yeah relationship let's do this, you know."

"I didn't say that's what I wouldn't want in the end, but if we're going to last and be there for our daughter together we need a strong foundation as friends."

"Touché"

"So how about we start right now. What time do you have to pick Catherine up?"

"Whenever, I wasn't sure how long this would take. And what exactly are we starting right now?"

"Getting to know each other Kensi, we'll go out get some food, come back here and you can tell me all about you and you can ask all the questions you want about me."

"Deeks I don't…I mean I'm not…"

"Not what Kensi. Remember we're doing this for us and our daughter."

"Well just remember your secrets will come out too Deeks"

"And what makes you think I have any."

Kensi picked up her jacket and walked towards the door.

"Because we all have secrets Deeks."

Deeks smiled and followed her out.

Please review guys. I hope you like this chapter. I really struggled to write it. Let me know what you think!


	5. Getting to Know You

Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, feedback and follows so far! I always love getting your feedback and I always try to incorporate it into the story.

15 minutes later they had arrived at one of Deeks's favorite local Thai food spots and sat down and waited while they waited for their order.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Wait. What.. What do you mean I thought it was pretty well established that we were getting some food and we were going to talk."

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you at NCIS?" She asked

"Look all I know is I got a call saying that NCIS was appointing a liaison from LAPD and that my name had come up." Whispered Deeks.

"You could have said no." Replied Kensi sharply.

"What! There was no reason to. I didn't know you were a federal agent."

"Yeah and I didn't know you were a cop."

"Would you have slept with me if you knew?" He asked.

"I don't…"

Suddenly they were interrupted by the young girl at the desk. "Order for Inez."

"That's us." Said Deeks as they got up, picked up the food, jumped in the car and headed back to Deeks's place.

20 minutes later they arrived. Kensi took a seat on the couch while Deeks unpacked the food. He looked over Kensi. "You know you never answered my question."

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Did you say something Kensi?"

Kensi exhaled sharply. "I said. I don't know. I mean we just met it was fast, intense, and you were kind of cute." She smiled softly.

"Really? You thought I was cute huh." He said as he smiled.

"Deeks!"

"Your right, not the point right now."

"The point is I never thought that I see you again. I never thought you'd be here in my professional life. The person that I'd be partnered with, that would have my back, the person that would I would entrust my life to in the field.

"And, it's freaking you out. Me..I'm freaking you out that I'm here."

Kensi didn't reply but the picture painted a thousand words.

"Deeks, you're not freaking me out."

Deeks shot a Kensi a look, a look that for someone who didn't know better would think they had been partners for years.

"Okay, maybe a little. It's just a lot coming at me right now. You're here in my personal life. You're at work as my partner. It's just a lot."

"No, no..I um..I get it. Do you want me to ask Hetty to find another lia.."

"No" she said as she cut him off.

"Do you still want to get to know one ano"

"Yes" she said cutting him off again.

"Okay, you..Okay. What would you like to know about your new partner?"

"I need to make a phone call. I don't know how long this is going to take and I need to let Sam know." She said as she stepped out of the room and dialed Sam.

"Hey Kensi, how's it going?" He asked as he answered

"It's going. Do you mind if Catherine stays the night."

"Sure, it's no problem. How is everything going with Deeks?"

"We're uh talking. Can you put Catherine on the phone?"

Sam walked over and picked up Catherine. "I got your mom for you"

"Hi Mommy." She said

"Hi Sweetie. Are you being a good girl for Uncle Sam?"

"Me and Kamran are playing princesses."

Kensi smiled.

"That sounds great sweetie. Ask your Uncle Sam to take a photo for me okay."

"I will Mommy. Uncle Sam, Mommy said can you take a photo of us playing princess."

"I sure will Princess Catherine."

"Catherine. Can you put Uncle Sam back on the phone please?"

"Okay Mom. Uncle Sam, its Mom she want to talk to you." She said as she handed him back the phone.

Sam put her down and she ran off back to Kamran.

"Thanks for doing this Sam."

"Anytime Kensi, let me know if you need anything."

"I will" she said as she hung up the phone and walked back into see Deeks who was going through her DVD'S."

"Titanic and Love Actually." He said. "You like Titanic and Love Actually."

"Yeah. Titanic is my favorite movie."

"Really?" Said a confused Deeks.

"I thought your favorite movie would have been GI Jane or something."

Kensi smiled.

"Maybe Rambo." He continued on.

"What!" Said Kensi as she laughed.

"What" he asked in exclaimed voice. I mean you're this kick ass federal agent. I thought you spend your nights picking up tips from Rambo or the Expendables.

Kensi chuckled. "Deeks we deal with violence every day in our jobs. I don't want to watch it when I get home. Plus when you have a 4 year old, you learn who has control of the TV remote pretty fast.

Deeks smiled.

"What about you why did you become a cop Deeks. You don't exactly look like the type."

"Chips." He replied simply

"CHiPS" She repeated. "You became a cop because of a show."

"Yep, well that's half the reason."

"Do I want to know what the other half of your reasoning was?"

"The uniform. Girl's love a man in uniform." He said as a wide smile came across his face.

"Over-rated Deeks." She said

"Really" He said in surprised tone

Kensi nodded.

They sat awkwardly for a few seconds. "So, what's your story Deeks."

"My story. Well I was a lawyer."

"Wait, you were a lawyer." She said. "Like an actual lawyer who practiced law type lawyer."

"Yes I was a public defender." He said as he tried to defend himself.

"And they actually allowed you to practice law looking like Shaggy from Scooby Doo."

"Yes! I looked exactly like this."

"Wow, that's just…wow."

"So why did you stop being a lawyer."

"I wanted to help people on a different level."

"And so you became a cop."

"Yes."

(Pause)

"So what about you Kensi?" "Did you always want to be a NCIS Agent?"

"Well actually I uh wanted to be bounty hunter."

"Really? A bounty hunter really?"

"Surprised?" she asked

"Surprisingly no." he said with a smile.

"No?"

"No, you seem like the type."

"Well it was bounty hunter or federal agent so.."

"Federal Agent won out I see."

Kensi smiled. "Yep."

"So what about you growing up?"

"Just me and my dad." Replied Kensi

"Same here, except it was me and my mom."

Kensi smiled as Deeks smiled back.

"You two close?" He asked and he shoveled a mouth full of food into his mouth

Kensi put down her container and looked down away from Deeks. "We were, he died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, thanks Deeks."

"What about your mom?"

"I left and lived with my dad, we don't talk. Speaking of mom's what about you and your mom."

"We were close, not so much anymore."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad…He's…a long story."

Kensi took the cue not to push the subject anymore.

Deeks knew he had to try and open up some more for the good of this partnership and whatever else it may turn into. "My dad…he uh told me he hates me."

"I'm sure it was something just said in heat of the moment Deeks."

"No, no I'm ah pretty sure he meant it."

"Why do you…"

Deeks cut her off. "Story for another time, but trust me, he meant it."

"Alright. Well what else do you want to know?"

"I think I want to know about you. Like what you like, what you do on your spare time, stuff like that."

"This feels like the getting to know you section of a first date."

"Well Deeks. I guess you could think of like that." She smiled.

"So likes go!"

"Surfing, Monty and Cronuts

"Okay so I know what surfing is, I'm thinking Monty is either a man or a dog, but what the hell is a cronut.

Deeks smiled. "Ah Kensi-san. Time for a lesson in the history of the cronut. A cronut is the product of what happens when a doughnut and croissant make sweet, sweet love.

"You are so weird Deeks! My partner's a weirdo ladies and gentleman

"There's no one around but us Kensi, but yeah I'm your weirdo!

Kensi and Deeks nestled into the couch as Deeks continued to explain about the cronut, surfing and Monty.

Please, please review guys. I always love getting feedback! Let me know what you think!

I really struggled to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Eric Beaty

As Deeks was explaining to Kensi what a cronut was he could see her eyes were starting to get heavy and she was mumbling her responses. Deeks smiled as he watched Kensi fall asleep on his couch. He got up as careful not to wake her, grabbed a blanket out of the closet and draped it over her.

"Good Night Kensi" he whispered as he walked into his room and hopped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came around faster than either of them thought it would. Deeks was awake first and was tiptoeing from his bedroom to the kitchen while being careful not to wake Kensi. Meanwhile Kensi woke to find herself covered in the blanket had covered her with the night before. She looked around and realised she had stayed the night at Deeks's place. She got up quietly grabbed her bag and started to sneak out when the lights in the kitchen came on courtesy of Deeks.

"Well, well, well I feel like this has happened before" He said as he looked at Kensi who didn't respond.

"You, sneaking out of my apartment before I wake up" He said as he looked at her.

"I wasn't sneaking." She said as she tried to laugh it off.

Deeks shot Kensi a "yeah you were" look.

Kensi sighed. "I just didn't want to wake you and I just needed to get to Sam's and pick up Catherine that's all.

Deeks looked over at the clock. "At 6 o'clock in the morning?" he questioned.

"Yeah" she said as she did her best to be convincing, but Deeks wasn't buying it.

"Come on Kensi. I thought we were both being honest for the good of our relationship."

"Our relationship Deeks?" She said as laughed to try and make herself comfortable in what was an uncomfortable situation.

Deeks took a step towards Kensi. "Yeah, as in our working relationship Kensi."

"Oh right, sure!" She said as she in a rushed voice. "Listen I really have to go Sam's expecting me. I'll see you at the office." She said as she picked up her jacket and walked out of Deeks's apartment.

"Well that could have gone better" he said as he took a sip of his coffee, ran his hands through his hair and walked back into his bedroom and started getting ready.

20 minutes later Kensi had arrived at Sam's and knocked on the door as Sam got up to answer it.

"Morning Kens, you're here early, come in" Said Sam as he stepped aside to let Kensi in. "Michelle is just making breakfast for the kids." He said as the walked into find Michelle cooking while Catherine and Kamran were sitting at the table.

"Catherine, your mom's here." Said Sam as he went over to help Michelle with breakfast.

Catherine turned and smiled as she saw her mom. She jumped down off her chair and ran over to Kensi who embraced her in a big hug.

"Hi Baby, did you have a good night with Uncle Sam and Aunty Michelle."

Catherine nodded.

"Breakfast is up, we've got pancakes." She said as she smiled. "You and Catherine are more than welcome to stay we've got plenty."

Catherine turned to her mother. "Mommy, mommy, can we stay? Please?" She said as she shot at Kensi a look complete with puppy dog eyes. Kensi was powerless to say no.

"Alright come on" she said as she picked up her daughter and sat her down at the table next to Kamran as Michelle walked over with the pancakes and set them down in front of the kids and started divining the up. Sam called Kensi over to him.

"Thanks again for having Catherine last night I really appreciate it."

"Sure anytime. How did it go with Deeks?" Asked Sam

"It was fine, just getting to know each other again that's all."

"So are you gonna tell me all about our new liaison?"

But before Kensi could answer Michelle interrupted. "You two better get over here before there's no food left."

"True, I don't want to be stuck with Sam all day when he's had no food."

"You realise that's G's problem right Kens!"

Kensi smiled.

Right, but you know how I get when I don't eat."

Sam chuckled and smiled. "Yeah wouldn't want to unleash a hungry on you on Deeks." He said as he joined them at the table.

Half an hour later they had all finished breakfast and Kensi had helped Sam and Michelle clean up, grabbed Catherine, said goodbye and headed back to her place to get Catherine ready for daycare and herself ready for work.

As they were getting ready for work and daycare Catherine was telling Kensi all about her time at Uncle Sam's last night, but Kensi's mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about last night and then this mornings awkward encounter. She couldn't think about this now, she had a child to get to daycare and she had to get to work. She grabbed Catherine, put her in the car and headed off to daycare and dropped her off.

Kensi arrived into the office a half hour later to find Callen and Sam already waiting for her.

"Morning Kens." Said Callen

"Morning" She said as she nodded to both of them.

"Where's your partner?" Asked Callen

"I don't know I'm not his keeper." Said Kensi

"No, but you are his partner. It's your job to keep him safe, watch his back." Said Sam

"And by safe, Sam means from Hetty's wrath." He said as he smirked and Sam chuckled.

"Well I'm sure she told him we start at 9.30" She exclaimed.

"Seriously? Alright well he's gonna be liaison meat if he's not here soon.

"Oh alright, I'll call him. Shaggy, shaggy, shaggy" She said as she scrolled through her phone.

"Shaggy?" Asked Callen

"Yeah, cause he reminds of Shaggy from Scooby Doo." She said as she smiled and hit the call button to call Deeks.

Meanwhile Deeks was on his way into the office when his phone rang. He picked it up, looked at the caller ID. Kensi. He answered the call.

"Hey, look I know I'm late I'm on my way. I'll be there soon." He said

Kensi opened her mouth to answer, but Deeks cut her off.

"That's what you wanted right." He said

Kensi was shocked by the tone.

"Uh yeah, sorry." She said in a startled tone. "I just..I um I didn't want you to incur the wrath of Hetty, that's all" She said as she chuckled.

Deeks smiled as he entered his regular cafe and picked up his mocha frappacino. "Thanks for looking out Kensi, but I'm a big boy I can handle Hetty. I'll be there soon." He said as he hung up the phone and headed into office.

Kensi hung up the phone looking a little disappointed which didn't go unnoticed by Callen or Sam.

"Kens, you alright?" Asked Callen

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good" She said with a forced smile.

"You sure?

"Yeah, if Deeks isn't here on time he can handle the wrath of Hetty all by himself." She said as Callen and Sam chuckled and smiled and out of no-where like the ninja that she is Hetty appeared.

"Indeed he will Ms Blye as Mr Deeks will be officially late in 2 minutes time."

Meanwhile Deeks had pulled up outside and made his way to the front doors of the mission and walked inside straight towards the bullpen to find Hetty, Sam, Callen and Kensi waiting for him.

"Ah good morning Mr Deeks, cutting it close to the wire I see."

"Well luckily I just beat the wire then Hetty."

"Careful Mr Deeks, I highly recommend that you don't cut it so close in the future, unless you want to bleed Mr Deeks."

"Ha" Chuckled Callen as Kensi and Sam watched on smiling as Hetty walked away.

"You've been warned Deeks." Said Sam.

"Like I told Kensi Sam. I'm not scared of Hetty or her wrath."

Sam, Callen and Kensi stared at him shocked.

"Well your funeral Deeks." Said Callen.

Suddenly they heard a whistle and were immediately on the lookout for Eric as this had become his trademark of announcing a new case; and they found him standing on the top of the stairs.

"New case on Deck." He said as he retreated back to OPS.

The foursome got up out of the desk and headed towards the stairs with Sam and Callen taking the lead and leaving Kensi and Deeks to follow.

Kensi put her hand out to stop Deeks from heading up the stairs.

"Hey, uh is everything okay between us. When I called earlier you seemed a bit..ah."

"A bit what Kensi?"

"Frustrated, angry" She said as she struggling to find the right words. "Kind of like how you are now."

"Sorry, no I just was thinking about something that's all. We better get up to OPS, get briefed on the case." He said as he went up the stairs to OPS.

Kensi knew he was pissed off about something, but right now she didn't have the time to dwell down on it. She made a mental note to talk to Deeks again later as she ascended the stairs to OPS to join the others.

"There has been a murder of a Naval Corpsman based at San Diego Naval Station on board the USNS Mercy. His body was discovered along a local running path a couple of miles from the base." Said Hetty.

"Wait Hetty, if this out of San Diego isn't the San Diego Field Office in a better position to handle this."

Hetty looked over to Deeks.

"Mr Beale, please play the tape." She asked.

The team watched as the Naval Corpsman was murdered.

"Footage was from a safety surveillance camera. They were being installed to assist law enforcement with assaults and purse snatchers along this path." Said Eric

"It certainly didn't do this guy any good. Who is he?" Asked Kensi

Nell put a photo of the man up on the screen. Deeks eyes widened. "It can't be he thought."

"San Diego PD ran his face and fingerprints through facial recognition and fingerprint and his prints and got a hit in the military database. His name is Naval Corpsman"

" Eric Beaty" Said Deeks who didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Do you know him Deeks?" Asked Callen

Deeks didn't respond he simply stared at the screen.

"Deeks?" Said Callen in a more authoritative tone.

"Uh, sorry, yeah I ah I knew him. I hadn't spoken to him in a couple of years not since he joined the Navy."

"Now Mr Callen you understand why we are on this case. Take your partner and go and take over the investigation from San Diego PD and investigate the crime scene.

Hetty turned to Deeks who was still in shock. "Mr Deeks I understand that this is difficult for you and if you like you can remove yourself from th.."

"No, thank you, but I'm good I just want to catch who did this." Said Deeks.

Hetty smiled.

"Corpsman Beaty's mother and father still live here in Los Angeles, take Kensi and find out if their son was having problems within or outside of the Navy." Said Callen

"We're on it" Said Deeks as Callen, Sam, Kensi and Hetty watched as he walked out of OPS and down the stairs.

Hetty walked over to Kensi. "Ms Blye, keep an eye on your partner." Said Hetty

Kensi nodded as she left OPS to catch Deeks with Sam and Callen exiting right behind her.

In the meantime Hetty walked back down the stairs and back into her office. She opened her laptop and opened a video that was sent to the SDPD and that had been forwarded to Hetty via Washington.

What could the video be and how is Deeks connected to it, to the murder.

Hope you like this chapter guys, please review! Let me know what you think!


	7. The Videos

"Please stop. I don't know anything!" He said as he screamed as the knife tore along his supple flesh as Eric panted.

"Don't play games with me!" He said as he smiled as he pulled the knife across his skin as the blood dripped down his torso.

"I swear I don't know where he is! I'm telling you the truth! Please!" He said with urgency.

His captor walked towards his bound prisoner and whispered in his ear. "Wrong answer" he said as he plunged the knife into his gut as Eric screamed and panted.

"Give me Marty Deeks or another person he cares about dies. You have 36 hours."

Hetty exhaled hard as she closed down her laptop and watched as Deeks grabbed his jacket and began to walk out of the mission with an aura of determination about him. Kensi caught up to him and touched his shoulder causing him to stop and turn around.

"Hey Deeks, just hold up for a second. (Kensi paused) I'm sorry about your friend. I can talk to the family if you're not up fo.."

"Thanks, but I'm good. I just want to get who did this to Eric."

Kensi looked at Deeks. "Alright." She said as Deeks nodded and headed out of the mission.

Kensi turned to look at Sam and Callen who just nodded as Kensi took off after Deeks. They turned their attention back to Hetty as they stood in her office.

"He shouldn't be on this case Hetty." Said Callen

"Indeed he shouldn't. However if you were in Mr Deeks position and one of your friends had been murdered would sit the case out Mr Callen?"

Callen and Sam both smirked.

"Exactly Mr Callen; now both of you better get going your transport to San Diego will be leaving shortly."

"We're on our way Hetty." Said Sam as they both turned and walked out of Hetty's office and headed out of the mission towards their transport.

On their way to the transport Sam was driving as usual as Callen stared aimlessly out of the window.

"You think its weird Hetty let Deeks stay on this case?" Asked Sam

Callen turned to Sam "I think that Deeks is Deeks and he would have kept investigating if she took him off the case anyway." He said he looked at Sam who shot him a look.

"Look, you know I'm right. Because we both know if this happened to one of my friends, family. Your friends or your family you'd know you would work the case, even if Hetty took you off of it. Especially if Hetty took you off of it."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah and I'd make the son of a bitch pay for what he did."

Callen smiled.

"I still think Hetty's holding something back." Said Sam

Callen looked at Sam with a surprised look. "Seriously Sam, it's Hetty, of course she's holding something back.

"And you didn't ask her?"

"Do I look like an idiot Sam?" Said Callen

Sam didn't respond, but simply chuckled as they continued driving to meet their transport.

Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks had arrived at Eric Beaty's parent's home and were walking up to the house.

Kensi could see that Deeks was nervous, anxious. He hadn't seen these people in a couple of years and here he was about to break the news that their son had been killed.

"Deeks, are sure you're okay. I can handle the notification if you.."

"Thanks, I need to be the one that tells them." He said as he rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later his parents Maureen and David answered the door.

"Marty, it's good to see you." Said Maureen with a smile. "David, Marty Deeks is here." She yelled as David came into view.

"Marty, it's so good to see you." He said as he pulled him in hug.

"It's good to see you too." Said Deeks with a smile as Kensi cleared her throat to get Deeks attention.

"Sorry, Maureen, David, this is my partner Special Agent Blye NCIS. We're here about Eric. Can we come in?"

Maureen and David nodded as they stood aside to let Kensi and Deeks in as they proceeded to all take a seat on the couch.

"We know that Eric was based on the USNS Mercy in San Diego. When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Um, it was just a couple of days ago. He said that the ship had been activated and he was getting ready to deploy. What's going on Marty? Is he in the hospital?"

"I'm sorry, but Eric was killed on his morning run a couple of miles from the base."

"Ohh my.."Whispered Maureen as started to sob into David's chest as he put a protective arm around her and pulled her into him. "My baby" She whispered as she continued to sob.

David was doing his best to hold himself together as he asked "Do you have any leads on who did this Marty?"

"We're working on. I understand that now is not the best time but we will need to ask you both some questions about Eric, his life." Said Deeks as he looked at Kensi who nodded.

"Ask you questions Marty." Said David

"Was David having any trouble with anyone? On or off the base? A friend or a girlfriend?"

"Marty you knew him, he wasn't one to cause trouble. Everyone loved him."

"What about a girlfriend? Was he seeing anyone?"

"No, no, he never mentioned anyone. He was focusing on his career." He said as his wife stayed nuzzeled into his chest.

"Have you spoken to the people he was stationed?" Asked David

"We've got Agents heading up there now." Said Deeks as he and Kensi stood up.

"Again I'm so sorry." Said Deeks as David pursed his lips together as Deeks walked towards the door with Kensi right behind him.

"Marty." He said as Deeks turned around to face him. "Find the bastard that took our son."

Deeks nodded. "I will" He said as he walked away Kensi in tow.

"Deeks you doing alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I just want the bastard that killed my friend." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Callen's number and put it on speaker phone

Callen and Sam were at the airstrip waiting for their transport to take off when Callen's phone rang.

"Yeah Deeks, what did you find out?"

"USNS Mercy had been activated and was getting ready to deploy when Eric was killed."

"So you're thinking someone could have killed him to take his place on board that ship?" Asked Callen.

"Maybe I mean it's worth double checking just in case."

"Yeah. I'll have Hetty speak to the field office in San Diego and get them to double check the identities of the crew. His parents give you anything?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. Loved by everyone. No girlfriend. Just wanted to focus on his career."

"Alright you and Kensi head back to OPS. (Pause) Deeks incase this is someone with a grudge against you. I need you and Kensi to go through your arrest record and list who is dead, still locked up, and who has the ability to pull this off."

"Got it." They both said as Deeks ended the call and they headed back to OSP and Callen and Sam picked up their gear and walked up towards the transport and few minutes later they were in the air and on their way to San Diego.

The drive back to OSP for Kensi and Deeks was different the normal. Quieter.

"Hey, you hungry?" She asked as Deeks was staring straight ahead not bothering to answer. "We could stop for tacos?" She asked with no response.

Kensi reached out and touched his arm. "Deeks." She said softly.

"What, sorry, did you say something." He said as he tried to focus.

"Deeks maybe you should take Hetty's advice and sit this one out. Callen, Sam and I can handle this."

"I'm good. I just want to find the person who killed Eric."

"Deeks I."

But before Kensi could finish talking Deeks cut her off.

"I get your concerned about me, but seriously I'm fine. I just want to find the person responsible."

Kensi nodded as they continued on the drive back to OSP.

"Oh and by the way tacos sounds good." He said as he shot Kensi a soft smile.

Kensi smiled and chuckled. "So you were listening huh" She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Callen and Sam were about half way to San Diego when his phone rang and there was a familiar voice on the other end.

"Mr Callen, I have a Sit Rep." Said Hetty over a bad connection, which instead of saying "Mr Callen I have a sit rep for you, came out as "Mr Callen Sit Rep"

"Uh, are you serious Hetty? Sam and I on a transport to San Diego, we have nothing to report.

"Damn connection. What I meant to say Mr Callen is I have news."

"That Hetty?" Asked Sam as he walked over and sat next to Callen.

"Indeed Mr Hanna."

"The San Diego Police Department forwarded a video to us via Washington. "It's footage of the murder of Corpsman Beaty. Mr Callen footage should already be on your tablet."

Callen pulled out the tablet and played the footage.

"Hetty has Deeks seen this?"

"No, not yet he is on his way back to the mission with Ms Blye."

"Do you want us to head back?" Asked Sam

"No, you and Mr Callen work the crime scene, and ship any evidence to Ms Scuito in Washington, and then get back to Los Angeles as fast as possible. We don't know who else this man has on his hit list."

"We're on it Hetty. " Said Callen as he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks had arrived back at OSP and were greeted by Hetty.

"Mr Deeks, Ms Blye. OPS. Now." She said as she led them upstairs and into OPS and played them the footage.

"Turn it off." Said Deeks who looked away as he friend was being tortured and stabbed.

"Do we have any idea who's behind this?" Asked Kensi

"The tape is having an audio and visual forensics workup done."

"In the meantime Mr Deeks, I need that list from you as soon as you can so that we can put an end to this."

Deeks nodded. "Yeah I'm on it." He said as he left OPS and walked down the stairs with Kensi following right behind him.

Ms Jones, Mr Beale, find out where we are on the forensics workup. We need answers now." Said Hetty as she walked out of OPS.

In the meantime the same person who had killed Eric Beaty in San Diego had found Ray, Deeks childhood best friend and confidential informant who was now chained up and the camera focused on him.

"Round 2" He says as he walked over to Ray brandishing brass knuckles, with a smile on his face.


	8. Gordo John Brandel

Ray watched on with fear ever present in his eyes as the man moved closer to him. 

"You know I told them. I told them!" He said as he yelled into the camera. "I told them what would happen to if they didn't hand me Marty Deeks and now look he's dead. "So I'm going to give you 24 hours. Give me Marty Deeks and Ray-Ray here" He said as he squeezed his shoulder causing Ray to shudder. "He can go." He said as he sat down at a desk nearby and started typing instructions and sent the video to NCIS Washington who would soon forward it on to Hetty. 

Meanwhile Deeks and Kensi were back at their desks in the bullpen with Deeks working on his list and Kensi trying to follow up on leads relating to Eric Beaty.

Admittedly she hadn't known Deeks long, but to see him so concentrated, focused, desperate to find out who was behind this worried her. He seemed much more the surfer, relaxed type of guy. She got up and walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Deeks?" She said.

"I'm getting there okay, there's just a lot to go through." He replied, frustrated.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to some help, that's all." She asked softly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap" He said as he tried to apologise

"It's alright I understand." She said as she pulled over Sam's chair and sat down as Deeks smiled and split the pile.

"Alright, so Gordon John Brandel." Said Kensi

"Wait, what name did you say?" Asked Deeks.

"Gordon John Brandel" Repeated Kensi.

"I didn't put that name on the list." Said Deeks.

"But I did Mr Deeks." Said Hetty as she came into view.

"Who Is Gordon John Brandel?" Asked Kensi

"That is a discussion for Mr Deeks and myself Ms Blye. Mr Deeks, please join me in my office." She said as she turned to walk back towards her office with Deeks following behind her. They sat down and simply stared at each other.

"Why would you put his name on that list Hetty?" He asked

"I think that we both know why Mr Deeks." Replied Hetty. "What happened between you and your father? What he did to you I.."

"Don't" Deeks said. (Deeks paused). Just don't Hetty. What he did is not something I'm prepared to talk about."

"And if he is involved in all this Mr Deeks."

"Do you have a reason to think he's involved Hetty?"

"I think that it would be reasonable to assume that he may be involved. "

"Is there something you're not telling me Hetty, because you know I've been a cop for a long time and you're holding something back. What is it?" Is he involved?"

"We have no evidence of that Mr Deeks." She replied.

"Hetty! (Deeks paused) If he is involved. I need to know. If he's back and he's killing, killing people I know and care about I need to keep them safe. "He said as his voice got louder with each word. "I have a daughter that needs to be kept safe!" He said as Nell approached Hetty's office.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked slowly.

"Not at all Ms Jones. Do you have something?"

"We received the results from the forensic analysis. There was a voice print match to a Gordon John Brandel." Said Nell as Deeks head dropped. "The voice match was confirmed against recordings of him during his prison intake interviews." She finished.

Hetty smiled softly. Thank you Ms Jones." She said as Nell turned and left her office.

"Well I guess now you have your confirmation" Said Deeks.

"Indeed we do Mr Deeks. Now come with me I have something to show you." She said as she headed towards OPS with Deeks in tow.

Kensi watched as Hetty and Deeks headed up to OPS. She got up and out of her chair and followed Deeks up to OPS. As she started to enter OPS Hetty stood in front of her and stopped.

"I'm sorry Ms Blye I must ask that you wait outside." Kensi stared at Hetty.

"What's going on Hetty?"

"You will be briefed shortly Ms Blye. In the meantime please call Mr Callen and Mr Hanna for a status update.

Kensi looked at Hetty and then Deeks who nodded back he was okay.

"Alright" She said as she turned and headed back down the stairs to the bullpen to call Callen and Sam.

"Mr Beale, please clear the operations centre." Said Hetty once she and Deeks were in OPS.

"What's going on Hetty?" Asked Deeks. "And why couldn't Kensi be here."

"We received another video Mr Deeks. Play the video Mr Beale." She said as Eric typed into his tablet and loaded up the video.

Meanwhile down in the bullpen Kensi was calling Callen and Sam. 

"Callen, its Kensi. Hetty wants a status update" Said gruffly 

"Hetty wants an update?" Queried Callen as he put the phone on speaker for Sam to hear. "Then why isn't she calling?" He asked, confused. 

"She's with Deeks in OPS, she told me to check in with you two then I would be briefed."

"You weren't allowed in? Asked Sam

"Nope" She replied

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Callen. 

"I don't know, but I mean it's obviously to do with Deeks, personally I mean, otherwise why would Hetty shut me out of OPS, out of the briefing?" Said Kensi. "So anyway, do you have an update for me to pass onto Hetty?"

"Yeah, we came, we saw, we took over the investigation from SDPD and the NCIS office here investigated the crime scene. Didn't reveal anything that the agents here couldn't have handled and we shipped the evidence to Abby and we're heading back on the next flight." 

"So why exactly did Hetty send you to San Diego then, seems like a waste of time."

Callen thought for a moment. "To get us out of the way?" He said almost like it was a question. 

"That doesn't make any sense G. Why would Hetty want us out the way?" Asked Sam

"Maybe the same reason I was excluded from OPS?" 

"When you find out text us and tell Hetty we've done what we can here and we're heading back. See you in a couple of hours" Said Callen as he hung up the phone. 

Back in OPS Deeks had finished watching the video and started shaking his head.

"Mr Beale, if could, please exit OPS. I will come and get you when Mr Deeks and I are finished.

Eric nodded and walked out of OPS and down the stairs to Kensi waiting.

"Eric, where's Deeks and Hetty?" She asked

"Still OPS." He replied tablet in hand.

Kensi motioned her head up to OPS. "What's going Eric?"

Eric didn't know whether to tell Kensi. On one side Hetty hadn't told him not to, and on the other side Hetty didn't include Kensi in the briefing but surely he'd want to know.

"Eric?" She queried but Eric didn't respond. "Come on you know I'm gonna be briefed anyway."

Against his better judgement Eric told her about the video.

"And you think Deeks knows this person as well, so this has all been about getting to Deeks?" She said as she put the pieces together.

"I guess, I mean that's what it looks like."

"Guess we just have to wait and find out." Said Kensi as she stared at the locked doors to OPS.

Meanwhile back in OPS. Deeks and Hetty stood in silence, before Deeks yelled, angry, and upset. 

"Gordon is the one that's terrorizing these people and you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't know Mr Deeks. Not for certain. I had a feeling he was involved."

"Oh come on Hetty!" He said as he turned to walked away from her. "A feeling! A feeling! Hetty I know I haven't known you very long, but you, (Deeks chuckled) you don't seem like the kind of person that has feelings about this kind of thing."

"I understand your frustration Mr Deeks." She said as he remained calm.

"You, what?" Said Deeks, unsure he heard what Hetty had said. "You understand my frustration!" He yelled. "I lost a friend and I'm about to lose another one! Tell me where he is Hetty."

Hetty stared at Deeks. "Hetty tell me where he is." He repeated.

"I'll have Mr Beale send you the location Mr Deeks." She said as the doors to OPS opened and Hetty and Deeks made their way back down the stairs to Kensi and Eric.

Hetty looked to Eric. "Mr Beale, please send the location of the meeting that Mr Brandel has requested to Mr Deeks and Ms Blye's phone."

"No!" He said quickly. "Kensi's doesn't get involved in this, this is my problem Hetty. It's not a matter for NCIS."

"You don't have to go through this alone Mr Deeks. I believe Mr Beaty would disagree with you Mr Deeks."

"I won't put anyone else in danger to cover my problem."

"Wait Brandel? The guy from the list? You identified him?" She asked.

"Ms Jones identified him matched the voice from the video to recorded prison phone calls." Replied Hetty.

Deeks looked away from Kensi.

"Will someone please fill me in!" She said in a frustrated tone

"Mr Deeks?" Said Hetty as she extended her arm indicating the floor was his.

Deeks tried to speak, he opened his mouth but the words just wouldn't come out, instead he turned walked passed his desk, picked up his jacket and walked out of OPS.

Without hesitation Kensi took off after her partner catching up to him a couple of seconds later.

"Deeks, we're gonna get this guy. But you need to tell me what's going on. Who is Gordon John Brandel? Someone you collared from LAPD looking for revenge?"

"No, nothing like that" He said.

"Whatever it is, I've got your back. We've all got your back Deeks. You said you didn't want to drag me into it, well news flash for you Deeks. I'm already all in. I'm your partner. Now please tell me what is going on. I have a right to know. I have a daughter to protect." She said as he got to his car.

Brandel who had been surveilling Deeks for the last couple of weeks sat in his car nearby and watched as he spoke with Kensi before driving off. 

"New target acquired" He smiled as he whispered to himself. 

Deeks put his hand on Kensi's shoulder"I know and so do I." He said as he got in his car, shut the door despite Kensi's objection, started the ignition and drove off to meet his father.

Kensi ran back into the mission and walked straight into Hetty's office, where she was sitting and having tea.

"Hetty, Deeks just took off he told me he had to protect Catherine and I'm getting the feeling this is personal, but he's in my daughter's life so I'm going to ask again. Who is Gordon John Brandel and what has this got to do with Deeks."

"Gordon John Brandel is Mr Deeks father."

"Wait what? The animal that killed Eric Beaty, he's Deeks father."

"He never said anything."

"I'm not surprised Take a seat Ms Blye."

"Mr Deeks suffered beatings, abuse regularly at the hands of Mr Brandel. One night Mr Brandel was inebriated and was wielding a shot gun at him and his mother and Mr Deeks shot him."

"Well he obviously didn't kill him." Replied Kensi

"No, Ms Blye, but that night Mr Deeks and his mother left and never returned.

"And what, Deeks father had been stewing in resentment all this time?" She queried.

"It would appear so. He has killed Eric Beaty and had now taken Ray, Deeks childhood friend and informant, hostage. Mr Deeks has gone to meet him."

"Without backup?" She said as she got up and started to walk away. She tapped her comm.

"Eric, forward me the address you sent Deeks for the meet." She said as she grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the mission, jumped in her car and headed out. Kensi pulled out her phone and dialed Callen's number. He answered after a few rings.

"Callen put this call on speaker phone Sam needs to hear this."

"What's going on Kensi?" Asked Sam

"Nell identified the voice on the video to Gordon John Brandel."

"Are we supposed to recognize the name?" Asked Callen

"He's Deeks father." Said Kensi

Callen and Sam looked at each other silently.

Not sure if they were still on the line Kensi spoke. "Callen!"

"Sorry Kens, where's Deeks now."

"He's on his way to meet him, he took another person hostage. Deeks friend Ray."

"He went with no backup?" Said a shocked Callen.

"Eric's sent me the address. I'm on my way to back Deeks up now."

"Alright, be safe Kensi we'll be there soon." Said Sam

"I will guys, see you soon." Said Kensi as she hung up the phone and put it down on the seat.

Brandel had been watching Kensi since she left the mission. "New target acquired" he whispered to himself as he smiled and continued to follow her.


	9. Confrontation

Kensi started driving. She picked her phone back up and dialled Deeks number. He was on his way to the meet when his phone started to ring. He picked up and saw Kensi's name flash across the screen. He didn't want to drag her into this. He rejected the call and put the phone back down. Kensi re-dialled his number. Deeks rejected the call again. She typed him a message.

"Deeks, I'm not letting you face this alone. ANSWER YOUR PHONE." She hit send and waited for about 30 seconds before dialling his number again.

Deeks stared at the message as his phone began to ring. He looked at the phone and slid the bar across to answer the call.

"Deeks?" She queried.

Deeks didn't answer, but Kensi knew he was there. He could hear breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Deeks, you don't have to do this alone" She said.

"Yes I do, okay." He said stubbornly. "I'm not about to let you risk your life for me."

"Deeks, we risk our lives everyday. I've risking it long before you came to NCIS. It's our job."

"No! This, this right here. It's personal." He argued.

"I get it okay, he's your father, but it became our business when he killed a sailor. Tell me where you are!" She demanded as she glanced into the rear view mirror realising a blue Escalade had made the last few turns with her.

"Uh Deeks?" She said. "I'm being followed. Blue Escalade. Made the last 3 turns with me."

"20 bucks says its Gordan." Replied Deeks. "Where are you?" He asked.

Kensi gave him her location.

"Alright. I'm not far. Keep driving and we'll meet up at the Surf Shack."

"Yeah" She replied as she hung up the phone and put it back down on the seat.

Kensi arrived at the surf shack first, exiting her car and taking a seat at a table outside as the sun beamed down on her. Gordon had parked far enough away from Kensi and had watched as she gotten out of her car and sat down at the table. She pulled out her phone and sent a message that she had arrived.

Deeks phone beeped as he was driving into the car park. He picked it up knowing the message would have been from Kensi. He picked it up and glanced at it, reading the message before putting it down on the seat. Gordon watched from his car as Deeks parked and began to walk up the car par towards him.

He felt the anger in him rise. He had initially wanted to take Kensi, force Deeks into meeting him, make him pay for he had done to him but another plan began formulate inside his twisted mind. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out in front of him. Deeks eyed the blue Cadillac. Was this the one that was following Kensi? It had to be. Right? Convinced, he reached for his weapon. "Gordon, get out of the car!" Yelled Deeks who had is weapon raised pointing it at the vehicle.

"Switch off the car, throw the keys out of the window and nice and easy get of the car Gordon!" He yelled.

"Deeks?" She queried as she heard the yelling coming from the direction of the car park. She quickly got up and ran towards the site of the yelling.

Gordon smiled through the darkened windscreen and looked at the man pointing this gun at him, his son. He put his hand out of the window before his head came into view.

"Nice and slow." Said Deeks.

"Hello son." He said as he smiled sadistically at Deeks as Kensi came into view gun in hand. She quickly saw Deeks had his weapon trained on the man and she quickly did the same. As she looked at the man she had her gun trained on she could see the similarities between him and Deeks.

"I'm not your son!" Yelled Deeks.

He smiled. "You are my son Martin, you always will be, forever linked. It's not just our looks Martin! You've got darkness in you, just like me. Look at your job, undercover with criminals. Did you ever stop to the think that maybe, just maybe you fit in so well because that's who you truly are, that your true nature huh, that your just pretending at playing a cop huh"

"You're wrong Gordon!" Yelled Deeks. "Now step out and lay down on the ground arms and legs spread."

"What are you going do if I don't son. Shoot me?"

"Cocky isn't he" Said a surprised Kensi as she tightened her grip on her Sig.

Gordon chuckled. "Kensi Blye. My son's new partner." He said slowly.

Kensi smirked.

"In more ways than one. I saw you at the beach with her and a child."

The colour drained from their faces.

"Catherine. I believe her name is. Your daughter, Martin. She looks just like you."

Deeks lost it. He strode towards Gordon gun pointed at him as the crowd from the Surf Shack started to gather. "Stay back" Yelled Kensi as she tried to control the crowd.

She quickly tapped on her earwig which connected her to Eric. "Eric I need LAPD backup at the Surf Shack. Deeks and I here with Gordon, but we need some help with crowd control."

"On it Kens, sending LAPD back up now."

Deeks closed the gap between himself and Gordon, with merely 1 to 2 metres between them as Kensi looked on, whilst trying to keep the crowds back.

"I will kill you if you come anywhere near her." Seethed Deeks as he raised his weapon at his head, finger on the trigger as his breath became heavy.

"Deeks." Whispered Kensi. "Don't do it." She whispered as she listened to the sirens get closer.

"Come on Martin! Do it, do it!" He yelled. "End it! Now! He yelled as he took a step closer to him.

Deeks finger tightened on the trigger as he breathing continued to remain heavy as he stared at Gordon.

"You remember our deal Martin. You for Ray."

Kensi watched on. "Don't do it Deeks." She said as she tried to control the crowd. "Eric! I need an ETA on that backup!"

"Uh 2 minutes Kens." Said Eric.

Deeks took a deep breath. "You keep Kensi and Catherine out of this. This is between you and me."

Gordon nodded.

"In, let's go." Said Deeks as Gordon got back in the car as Deeks went around the otherside and stood by the passengers side as he looked at Kensi.

"Deeks!" Yelled Kensi. "Don't do it!" She said as her eyes meet to Deeks.

"I'm sorry Kensi. Tell Catherine I love her." He said as got into the passenger side with his weapon pointed towards to Gordon.

"No! Deeks!" She yelled as she ran forward towards the vehicle, not wanting to fire and accidently hit Deeks.

"Drive!" He said as Gordon reversed out of the drive way.

"Damn it!" She said in between puffs. "Eric. I need to talk to Hetty." She said as she tapped her comm.

"I'll go find her." He said as he got up out of his chair and turned to see Hetty walking into OPS. "Never mind. I found her."

"What's going on Eric?" She asked.

"It's Kensi." He said as she passed her the ear piece.

"Ms Blye what's going on?"

"There was an altercation, he threatened Catherine. Deeks went with Gordon voluntarily. He's protecting us and Catherine. We need to get him back Hetty."

"Indeed Ms Blye and we will. Head back to OPS. Mr Callen and Mr Hanna will arrive shortly and we will get our liaison back.


	10. Morning Sunshine

"Phone." Said Gordon as they drove. "Easy" He said as Deeks handed his phone over his eye watched to make sure his son didn't try to alert his team mates. Gordon quickly pulled the battery and SIM out of the phone and threw it out the window as he kept on driving.

"Where are we going?" Asked Deeks.

"Just shut up and keep driving" Said Gordon.

Meanwhile Kensi had arrived back at the Mission, pushed through the heavy double doors and quickly headed up to OPS where she found the rest of the team waiting. 

"Ms Blye" Said Hetty as she greeted her.

"We'll get him back Kens. Eric's already running kaleidoscope to track down his car and we're running GPS tracking on his cell phone." Said Callen

"I should have taken the shot." She said.

Sam stepped forward. "It's not your fault Kensi. But Deeks needs your head in the game. I promise we'll get him back."

"Is that before or after Gordon's done with him." She said.

"You can't think like that Kensi alright. Deeks needs you focused. What do you know about his father?"

'A first he told me he was a long story, he didn't seem to want to talk about it and I didn't push it. He told me that he was pretty sure that he's dad hated him. Gordon, uh Brandel, he used to abuse and beat Deeks, one night Deeks snapped he took his fathers gun and shot him Said Kensi.

Hetty stepped forward to address the group.

"Mr Deeks was 11. He and his mother left that night and have not been in contact with Mr Brandel since."

"Wait, he shot his father with his own shotgun?" Exclaimed Callen

Hetty nodded. "Mr Brandel Mr Callen, he does not refer to him as his father." Corrected Hetty.

"So this is what? Payback? A way to have control back over Deeks. It's been what 20 years. It's a bit late to be seeking revenge." Said Callen.

"Gordon Brandel was locked up until recently Mr Callen. It would appear he sought his revenge after his release."

"None of this helps us find were Deeks is!" Said Kensi, frustrated.

"Ah but Miss Blye it does." She said as she smiled.

Meanwhile Deeks had approached what appeared to be an abandoned house. 

"Out of the car. Now." He said.

"Where's Ray. The deal was me for him." Said Deeks.

"Walk." He said as he pushed him causing Deeks to stumble, Gordon's gun still pointed at his back.

As Deeks was walking he took in his surroundings, looking for any kind of landmark anything that stuck out, anything to give an indication of where he was.

He entered in the main living area of the house. "Where's Ray?" He asked again as he turned to face his father.

"Move! Down the stairs. Now!" He said as he turned on the light. As Deeks decended the stairs he saw Ray hanging from the ceiling and quickly rushed over to him.

"Ray, Ray! Wake up for me man. Come on. It's time to go. Need you wake up."

"He's not going to wake." Said Gordon as he fired his weapon. Deeks watched as the bullet ripped through his best friends chest.

"No!" Yelled Deeks as he rushed over to Ray, he knew it was useless to try and stop the bleeding while he was upright but it didn't stop Deeks from trying.

After a few minutes and his hands covered in his best friends blood he knew there was nothing he could do.

Deeks was breathless and he turned to look at Gordon, his father. "You son of a bitch" He yelled as he got up and rushed over angrily to Gordon who still had his pistol raised, pointed at Deeks face.

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch!" Yelled Deeks as the barrel of the gun pushed against his forehead. "Go on! Go on! Do it!" He yelled. "What are you waiting for!" He yelled.

A sinister smile came across Gordon's face. "First we play." He said as he kneed him groan and pistol whipped him across the face knocking him out before he glanced back at the camera that had been recording everything. He quickly downloaded the data and emailed it through to NCIS.

Meanwhile back in OPS Eric and Nell had been trying to track the car and Deeks cellphone and GPS. 

"Any luck? Mr Beale? Miss Jones?" Asked Hetty as she walked back OPS.

"His cellphone's been shut off." Replied Eric.

"Well can't you just re-power it up, you've done that before right?" Said Kensi

"No, Kens batteries been removed."

"Alright we'll give me the last GPS I'll go and maybe Deeks left something. What about the car did you find it?"

"We tracked it for a couple of blocks and then the satellites went down, we lost them." Said Nell.

"Come on!" She said frustrated.

"Miss Blye." Said Hetty as she stepped forward. "I understand you're frustration, however we are doing all we can to find Mr Deeks."

"I know I'm sorry I.." She said as she was interrupted by the Directors on the screen.

"Director?" Said Callen as Hetty turned to face the screen.

"Leon? What's going on?" Asked Hetty

"We received a video transmission her in Washington concerning your missing Detective Deeks.

"Put it up Director." Said Hetty as Leon nodded to one of techs.

The team watched as Brandel shot Ray, as Deeks tried to unsuccessfully keep his friend alive, when he raged at Gordon and had the pistol pressed to his forehead begging to kill him, his friend's blood on his hands as he did. They watched as they saw Deeks crumple to the ground as Gordon whispered "Time to play" and then the video shut off.

"We need to find him now." Said Kensi."

"I've got Miss Scuito doing full audio analysis on the tape Agent Blye. She'll contact Hetty with the results as soon as they are available."

"Thank you Director."

"Wait one Hetty." He said as he was handed a note.

"Hetty there is another video coming in live, it's about Detective Deeks. "Put it up on the screen and tie in OSP." Said the Director.

"Yes Sir." Typed the tech as the video came up on the screen in OPS.

"Deeks." Whispered Kensi as he came into a view, a large bruise coming up on the side of his face.

"Thank you Director" Said Hetty.

"I'll have Miss Scuito get in touch with you once she has completed her forensic analysis." He said as he disappeared from the screen.

"Are you alright Kens?" Asked Callen. Kensi didn't respond she simply stared at the screen.

"Kensi!" Said Sam with more authority causing her to snap at him.

"What?! I'm fine. Just load the video."

"Wait!" Said Callen as he turned to Nell and Eric. "Can you trace that?" He said pointing the screen.

"We'll try" Said Eric.

"Play the feed Mr Beale." Said Hetty.

"NCIS! Glad you could make it!" Smiled Brandel into the camera as he roughly grabbed Deeks face. "Looks, good doesn't he? Some would say an improvement."

"Are you ready for Round 1" He said as his knife flicked open and he turned to Deeks, grabbing his face as the knife tore through his skin for the first time, the second time and the third time, three long cuts now lined his chest almost like attacked by a wild animal.

"Ahhhh" Screamed Deeks as he breathing became erratic, his breathing became faster as he did his best to deal with the pain coming through his chest as his white shirt began turn red where the fresh cuts were.

"Stop!" Yelled Kensi.

"Stop?" Gordon laughed? "Stop? Tell me why I should? He is mine , he is my son! My property! I will do what want to him and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me." He said as he turned the knife back to Deeks.

"Watch me!" She yelled as she grabbed her jacket and headed out of OPS as she heard Deeks scream echo around her, she stopped momentarily.

"Kens" Said Callen as he and Sam walked out after her. "Let us help you, we're going to find him. Nell and Eric and kaleidoscope are looking for him.

"Come on, we don't need to be here, he wants an audience and I'm not willing to give him that, he doesn't deserve it. Let's go." Said Callen as they all descended the stairs.


	11. Connected

"Kensi!" Called out Callen as they headed down the tunnel and out of the mission.

"Kensi" Said Sam as the jogged up to her. "You're not driving not in your state, hand them over." He said as he looked at her car keys as she stared as Sam before slamming her keys down in his hands as he put them in his pocket.

"Kens, what do you know about Brandel, did Deeks tell you anything about him, can you think of anywhere he might have taken him?" Asked Callen.

"If I knew do you think I'd be standing here Callen?" She said frustrated as she ran her hands over her head. "Why didn't I just take the damn shot." She muttered as she paced.

"You can't worry about that now alright, we'll get Deeks back." Said as he tried to reassure her.

Meanwhile back at the house Deeks was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Ohh no, no, no, can't have you passing out on me." He said to unconscious Deeks before dousing him with water as his eyes shot open and he coughed and spluttered.

"Rise and shine son."

"I'm not your son." He said as he spat blood from his mouth onto the floor, before looking at the man standing in front of him who had a knife in one hand while his fist in his other curled into ball.

"And that's what's bothering you isn't it Martin, that you're exactly like me." He said as he walked towards him as he ran the knife along his chest before digging in causing a fresh blood letting to occur as Deeks called out in pain as he panted.

"I'm nothing like you!" He panted. "You're pathetic, you beat on your wife and me, you enjoyed it, you got off on it, didn't you? What made you feel like a man is that what it was?" He panted as his father strode over to him, determined look on his face as he backhanded him.

"Pathetic! I'm pathetic? Huh?" He growled as he grabbed his face forcing him to look at his father. "You're a pathetic waste of a son." He snarled.

Deeks didn't know if it was the blood loss or if he generally found his last comment funny. "If I'm such a pathetic waste of space, then do it, end it all!" He laughed. "You're not going to are you huh, you don't have the balls to do it do you Gordon, huh if you had you would have killed me a long time before now." He said as Gordon walked up to his son as he whispered.

"Boy, you're going to wish you were dead, when I'm finished with you." He whispered as his fist laid into Deeks gut and his began to cough and splutter.

Kensi was pacing when outside as Sam and Callen watched on, unsure of how to calm her down. When she stopped suddenly and opened the door and headed back into the mission as Callen and Sam looked at each other and followed her in as they called after her as she bypassed Hetty.

"Miss Blye?" She called, but Kensi kept walking like she didn't even hear her.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, what in the name of this mission is going on? She said

"Don't ask us Hetty, we have no idea, just following Kensi. She was pacing and then stopped and them here we are. Consider yourself caught up."

"Mr Callen.."

"Hetty if you want to know what is going on we should probably get up to OPS." Said Callen as they begun to ascend the stairs with Hetty in tow.

As they did Kensi was already walking into OPS.

"Eric, I need Deeks's home address. Now."

Eric began to type, not daring to question her, before she could answer Hetty, Callen and Sam walked into the room. Kensi took breath before she spoke to Hetty.

"Hetty before you say anything I..."

Hetty put her hand up silencing her. "I was mearly looking for a status update."

"I think that Gordon's taking Deeks back to where he shot him. His childhood house."

"So we could be dealing with a hostage situation?" Asked Sam

Hetty shook her head. "No Mr Hanna, the home is still in Mr Brandel's name, it has been unoccupied since he was taken to prison.

"Mr Beale please bring up this address, you should have satellite coverage in a few moments." Said Hetty as she handed him a piece of paper as he inputted the data and waited for the satellite to move into position.

Kensi turned to Hetty. "If you knew Hetty why didn't you..."

"Now is not the time Miss Blye, feel free to yell at me later, but for now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Alright I got it, I got it!"

"Enable the infrared Mr Beale." Said Hetty as Eric nodded and began to type as the image came up on the screen.

"Alright I got 2 figures, heat signatures lower on one."

"That's got to be Deeks." Commented Kensi as she turned to walk.

"Miss Blye..." Began Hetty.

"I'm going to get Deeks. Don't try and stop me Hetty."

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss Blye, but being emotional in the situation won't help Mr Deeks, you take the lead from Mr Callen, do you understand."

Kensi took a shaky breath before nodded as she headed out of OPS to gear up along with Callen.

As Sam turned to leave Hetty spoke. "Mr Hanna..."

"Don't worry Hetty I got her." Said Sam.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks pulled up not far from Deeks house. Callen and Sam turned to Kensi who was sitting in the back seat.

"Kens, you good?" Asked Callen.

"I'm good. Let's do this." She said as Callen and Sam got out of the car as she followed.

"You take my lead on this Kens, you got it." Said Callen.

"I got it." She said not taking her eyes off this house.

Meanwhile inside Brandel had been beating on Deeks." He turned to face the camera. "Say bye, bye to your boy." He said as he dragged Deeks away from the camera and up the stairs. Deeks did his best to fight, but with the blood loss and beatings, he just couldn't overpower him.

Brandel dragged him up the stairs and dragged him through the house until he found the spot he was looking for he let him drop to his knees as Gordon stood in front of him staring down at him.

"Look familiar?" He asked as he cocked his gun.

"Should it?" He spat.

"You'll die in the same spot you tried to kill me."

"You would have killed me and mum."

"Yeah" He said as he stared at him. "We'll now I'll get a chance to rectify that won't I?" He said as he heard a bang come through the door.

"NCIS Brandel!" Drop the weapon" Yelled Callen as he and Sam closed in on Brandel who had picked up Deeks, had his hand around his throat as the gun at his side as Kensi headed down the hallway and tried circle him from behind him.

"Let go of Deeks now and put down the weapon. Now!" Yelled Callen.

"Not going to happen. Only one pathetic excuse of a man is going to die tonight." He said as he pressed his gun into Deeks side.

"Yeah and that pathetic excuse is you." Came Kensi's voice as Gordon turned. "Now Sam!" She yelled as Sam fired two shots hitting him in the shoulder as Gordon yelled as he dropped Deeks who fell forward into Kensi who wrapped her arms around him and pulled him out of the way as Gordon's hand went to his shoulder as he cried out.

"Deeks!" He roared as he advanced on Kensi who was still holding Deeks as shots rang out and Gordon's body was dead before he hit the ground.

"Deeks." Breathed Kensi as her hands ran over him as she looked into his eyes. "Helps on the way Deeks. It'll be okay." She said as Deeks collapsed into her.

"Don't worry Fern; you're not getting rid of me that easily." He breathed as he smiled softly as Callen and Sam smiled as they walked out leaving the two embraced on the floor as sirens rang out in the distance.


End file.
